


With Your Warm Wet Mouth

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Interracial Relationship, POV Alternating, PWP, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan is going to drive Marcus crazy. He's pretty happy at the prospect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Warm Wet Mouth

It was a full moon night, and Joan was going to drive Marcus crazy.

The precinct was a mess, of course, all the weirdest cases coming to a head at once. Joan was there wrapping up the paperwork on her most recent consultation; Marcus was relegated to crowd control, taking statements from the dozen drunk stockbrokers arrested at the scene of a bar brawl.

They weren’t officially out at work. Holmes knew, because of course Holmes knew; Captain Gregson knew, because Joan and Marcus had told him, had talked with him about how the fraternization rules applied to their relationship. But no one else really needed to know, and Marcus was happy to keep it quiet. Joan had seemed happy to keep it quiet too, but if she kept up this teasing Marcus’s semi was going to give them away in a really unprofessional fashion.

Marcus ducked into a bathroom stall to adjust himself again, and sent up a little prayer for forbearance as he did so. Only two more hours til he was off shift.

* * *

There were only two hours left until Marcus was off shift when Joan saw her opportunity. Marcus was just ahead of her and the hallway was otherwise empty, so she skipped a bit to catch up and tugged him into the nearest interrogation room. She shut and locked the door behind them and pushed him up against the wall right next to the door, hand over his mouth to keep him from speaking.

“Watch me,” she said with a wink, and she dropped to her knees.

Marcus hissed in a breath. Choked out: “Joan—“

Joan just grinned up at him and set to work unbuttoning his pants.

His thighs were tense under her forearms and his cock was hardening with every heartbeat. She pulled it gently from the confines of his boxer briefs and breathed hot and wet over it, just to watch it twitch.

Marcus groaned and banged the back of his head against the wall softly. “You’re gonna get me fired, woman.”

“Not if you just stay _quiet_.” And then she took the head of his cock into her mouth and sucked.

* * *

Fluorescent light spilled into the dark room through the narrow window not four inches from Marcus’s head. He could hear snippets of his colleagues’ conversations as they walked past. All that did was ratchet his arousal higher.

Joan’s mouth was sinful, lips and tongue and just the right amount of suction all working in concert to set his every nerve on fire. But she was still just teasing, licking and kissing her way up and down his shaft, and just that had Marcus linking his hands behind his back to stop himself from pulling her in closer.

Her hair had come loose and fallen in front of her face, but he could feel her mouth curve up in another smile. “A little bit on edge tonight?”

“Hey, that’s on you. I wasn’t the one with the wandering hands earlier.”

She chuckled, and the vibration felt so good Marcus had to bite his lip to keep back a moan. He banged his head against the wall again.

* * *

One of Joan’s favorite things was how responsive Marcus was. He was unfailingly polite, gentle even, but she could see and feel how much work it was for him to maintain his control. His thighs tensed and relaxed over and over again as he prevented himself from thrusting into her mouth; his chest rose and fell, breathing labored because every time he wanted to cry out he held his breath; and she knew that when they were done here she’d find marks from his nails and teeth on his hands and lips.

All it did was make her want to break him, want to take him apart until he could no longer stop himself from rutting mindlessly to orgasm.

But she didn’t actually want to get him fired, so she stopped teasing and got down to business, concentrating on taking him in all the way to the root. He smelled of a long day’s worth of stale sweat, and her gag reflex was nowhere near as controlled as it was in her college days, but it was worth it for the whine, high in his throat, that Marcus couldn’t suppress.

* * *

When he felt himself hit the back of Joan’s throat, Marcus whimpered, suddenly right on the verge of orgasm. As much as he didn’t want this to end, he wasn’t going to last.

He swallowed, trying to make his voice work. “Joan. I’m gonna come.”

Joan hummed in acknowledgement, forcing Marcus to grit his teeth and think wildly about something unsexy (whatever that experiment was that Marcus found in the bottle of protein shake he had mistakenly left in the brownstone fridge), then she slowly pulled back.

Marcus unclasped his hands to grab his handkerchief; but then Joan slid inexorably down again, swallowing around him, and he was done, coming down her throat with a stifled groan.

* * *

Joan swallowed, then grabbed the handkerchief from Marcus’s limp fingers to wipe the corners of her mouth clean. She stood carefully, ducking and twisting to the side so that no one passing by would catch the movement through the window.

Marcus looked stunned, breathing heavily, eyes unfocused as she carefully tucked him away and did up his pants. It was a good look on him. Joan gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Give me five minutes to get clear before you follow me. I’m gonna head home, and I’ll expect you promptly at the end of your shift.” Marcus just blinked in response. Joan kissed him again, then gave him a wicked grin. “I’ll also expect a little better stamina now that we’ve taken the edge off, hmmm?” And on that note she slipped out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "I Love You" by Ella Wheeler Wilcox; full text found [here](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/180677). As always, feel free to friend me on [LiveJournal](http://phoenixfalls.livejournal.com) or follow me on [tumblr](http://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com).


End file.
